


Morning Glory

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: Scully, being Scully, always tries to do the right thing until Mulder comes up with better ideas during their morning shower.





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> observeroftheuniverse asked for XF porn battle prompt number 35 "shower sex". Thanks to @graciedane for the help.

Dana Scully was in the process of taking off her panties so she could get in the shower when her partner walked into the bathroom.

“Can I join you?” he asked. She noted Mulder was already naked and half hard. That was how this tended to go. She would sneak out of bed early to try and get in a shower before he woke up, otherwise, he would talk her into taking one together. While she loved the intimacy of that, they always seemed to get distracted instead of getting clean. As fun as that was, they easily lost track of time and would ultimately be late for work.

She really should say no. It was on the tip of her tongue and the rational side of her brain was congratulating herself on being responsible.

Mulder reached down and stroked his erection. Once. Twice. Then he just smiled at her.

Well, it wasn’t like they had an actual time-clock.

She rolled her eyes at him, but she wasn’t really annoyed.

“Come on in,” she said. He wasted no time in crossing the bathroom. She turned to start the shower. As she was adjusting the temperature, he leaned against her back and she could feel how hard he already was.

He tried to reach around to tweak her nipple but she batted his hands away as she stepped into the bathtub. He immediately hopped in behind her.

She was going to be economical about this.

“Hand me my shampoo,” she requested since he was closer to the bottle where it sat on the ledge. Instead of handing it to her, he squeezed a generous amount of it onto his palm and proceeded to rub into her head, making a lather.

“Close your eyes so you don’t get shampoo in them,” he said. She obliged and Mulder adjusted the shower spray so it hit her directly on the head. He carefully rinsed every bit of soap from her hair and gave her an all too brief scalp massage.

Finally he told her to open her eyes. She did and checked her watch. They had a few minutes before they were officially late. She grabbed her floral body wash and squeezed some into her hands before handing him the bottle. She had been pleased to discover that he didn’t have any hang ups about smelling “girly”.

“It’s your smell and it’s the most amazing scent in the world. Why wouldn’t I want to smell exactly like that?” he had told her.

They both proceeded to clean their own bodies, conscious of the time crunch they were under. After she finished, she was just about to ask if he was done when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

She ran her hands down his back as he leaned down to kiss her. He wasted no time in backing her against the wall as he slipped a finger between her legs. She was slippery, it wasn't from the body wash she just cleaned herself with and it was immediately noticed by Mulder.

Scully wrapped a leg around his hip while balancing carefully on the other. The tile was slick and as great as shower sex was, the laws of physics still applied and she didn’t want to risk an actual injury. Mulder hoisted her up slightly as he positioned himself at her entrance.

He paused for what seemed like a long time.

“Come on. We’re going to be late,” she told him.

“Sorry, I was just admiring the view.” With that he moved his hips forward and sheaved himself in her warm, moist pussy. Scully groaned as Mulder pounded into her over and over. She could feel her arousal building, after one particularly punishing thrust her head snapped back against the tile wall and she cried out.

“Sorry!” Mulder, the sweet idiot, actually stopped and looked concerned.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Resisting the urge to hit him, she grabbed his ass in both hands and yanked him toward her.

“Don’t stop! It’ss fine.” The words were barely out of her mouth before he resumed his frantic thrusting. Scully could feel herself reaching her climax. As she tumbled over the edge, she bit Mulder’s right shoulder. Just hard enough to hurt a little.

He came. Hard. Time, the thing she had been so worried about since she got up this morning, seemed to slow for just a minute as it always did when they were together.

Gradually she came back to herself as she came down. Mulder braced both hands over her head and grinned at her.

Taking Scully's arm he rolled her wrist around to check the time. "See, we won't be too late, and if anyone asks say you got soap in your eyes and accidently hit your head in the shower. Technically, it's not lying, just a slight campaign of misinformation."

The man really was an Oxford educated genius.. 


End file.
